Lorelei Bonaparte
Lorelei Bonaparte is the eldest of two German crown princesses. She has taken the crown, making her queen at only age 20. Her personal symbol is a sparrow. Before Lorelei was a typical princess, learning several languages and the history of the world. She was trained in more areas than her sister, since she was the crown princess. From a young age, Lorelei has been very artistic, prefering to turn to her art instead of vocalising her thoughts. This has distanced her from others. When she was seventeen, she discovered that her boyfriend and soon-to-be fiance of four years Adler Habsberg had been recruited to intercept the throne. She was told this after a major wreck that had been a stunt from the group his family was involved with to remove the Bonapartes from the throne. Versailles Lorelei came to Versailles to further her power, which had come into fruitation shortly before her wreck. She also wanted to learn who else would be on the throne to gain allies for when she ascended to the throne. After months of avoiding attacks, she quickly found herself in love with Rafael Idobro, the Prince of Ecuador. She fell easily, and had a puppy-love romance with him. At the Halloween Costume Ball, he was one of five kidnapped. A month later, he was returned in Jasper Grimaldi's bathtub with his throat slit. After this, she started slowly slipping into a depression which was furthered when Sullivan Hornbrook was killed as well. The kidnapping, however, did lead her to become close with Aiden Lancaster, who had been returned. With the help of Wendy Calaghan, she slowly learned to get over her depression until the Welsh girl died as well. After losing yet another friend, she packed and left the palace with no intention of returning. Personality Lorelei is a polite but honest soul, not caring for secrets in the slightest. She's a stereotypical artist in that she isn't great with emotions - she'll easily turn to a bottle of beer from home faster than she'd even consider confiding in anyone, having lost everyone she'd imagine telling. She is very protective, especially over her sister, and will do anything in her power to protect those important to her. Her sense of humour is subjective, ranging from simple to overthought and only understood under limited circumstances. Appearance With her bright eyes, Lorelei is easily identifiable. She's the opposite of her sister, with green eyes and dark brown hair. She likes to play with braids, and to put accessories such as elaborate headbands or feathers in her dark locks. She is of average height at 5'5" and naturally thin. After Rafael's death, she lost more weight and became very pale. Since, she has regained most of her weight. She has taken up running daily so that she can stay in control of that aspect of her life, even when everything else is spiraling out of control. Power Shadow manipulation is the ability to control one's own shadow, or the shadows of others. The shadow can be solidified if the user is skilled enough, and can use it as an extension of his or her own body to cause harm or to hide oneself. It can also be used as a form of telekenisis to move objects. Relationships Sophie Bonaparte Sophie is Lorelei's baby sister, and therefore she will always be protective of her. When Sophie wanted to run off with her boyfriend, Lorelei tried to reason to find a comprommise so both sides could be happy. This ultimately ended in Sophie being unhappy with her sister, and she pulled away from everyone she was once close to. Their relationship was therefore strained, even though they both understand why the other did why they did. Aiden Lancaster After the Halloween kidnappings, Aiden was one of the first to be returned to the palace. One night, both were unable to sleep and they shared a drink, leading to them forming a bond. He calls her his guardian angel, for she reminded him that he was lucky to return, and she helped more than she realised. She is also difficult for him to read emotionally, giving him some relief from the constant noise in his head. Aiden was the first she confided in about her delusions after Rafael's death. Rafael Idobro Lorelei fell quickly for the Ecuadorian prince, the two of them falling into an easy rhythm. It was a puppy love of sorts, very sweet but honest at the same time. When he died, it was a reminder of her past with Adler, and she quickly rationalised that she was not meant to have love. Depression took over, and he became her personal ghost, consuming her until she began having delusions. Eventually, she learned to cope, but she will always love him in a way that cannot be replaced. Adler Habsberg Adler was Lorelei's first love. At age thirteen, they met at a function, since he was of the Habsberg line. If the Bonepartes were to slip from their place at the throne, they would rise to the throne. They became best friends, and by age fifteen she was in love. At seventeen, they had went to a fancy dinner, and on their way to get drinks, a murder attempt occured in the form of a car crash. Lorelei woke disoriented in the hospital, but all right nonetheless. Adler had been about to propose before the collison, and he then told her how his family had pushed him to get to know her so they could be on the throne. He had honestly fallen for her, but she called it all off, more loyal to her family. She forgave him eventually, but she cut him off completely as she healed, both physically and mentally. Wendy Callaghan After Sullivan, the final of the Halloween victims, was returned hanging on a main chandelier on Christmas Day, Lorelei's depression progressed, and Wendy sank into a state of denial that he was dead. She was pregnant with his child, and was convinced that he was coming back to the palace eventually. Not able to break the girl's illusion, Lorelei played along, letting herself pretend that things weren't as bad as they were. Wendy saw that the German was not doing well, and helped her to work through the pain. After Wendy's death, Lorelei's delusions got worse, acting out in the form of her power materializing. Joline Bernadotte Lorelei arrived at the palace shortly before Joline attempted suicide. Not having seen any evidence of the murderer, Lorelei was not as self-preserved and quickly befriended the blonde. When the girl was in the hospital, she brought Monopoly to help distract from the current situation. Shortly after, Joline took a leave of absence, and returned months later, recovering from amnesia. They quickly reformed their friendship, bonding over Disney films and nonsense pastimes. Category:Bonaparte Category:Queen Category:Alive Category:Character Category:RG Category:Germany